


A helping hand

by Sunburnt_Optimist



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Clexa, Dubious Consent, F/F, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunburnt_Optimist/pseuds/Sunburnt_Optimist
Summary: Clarke is fed up with Finn never giving her an orgasm. So when he decides to try something new, she's hesitant. She is pleasantly surprised with the outcome of the night. But what she doesn't realise is that it's not actually her boyfriend doing the work!Lexa finds herself taking a job that throws her completely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for this fic and thought I'd give it a go! Little giveaways have been left throughout this chapter that will make more sense in the follow up chapter. 
> 
> The second chapter is already mapped out so if you want to see it, let me know! It will be Lexa's POV. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> *Just in case I need to say it again. This is a Clexa fic. There are small mentions of Clarke and Finn but no in depth smut scenes like Clexa.*

Clarke trudged into her apartment after another incredibly long day at the hospital. She welcomed the peacefulness of an empty living room, a sign that Finn hadn’t come home from work yet. As she sank on the couch to remove her shoes, she wondered if it was worth showering and going straight to bed before her boyfriend would come home and want to have sex. He had offhandedly mentioned trying something new, again, yesterday afternoon that almost had her calling Raven for an impromptu dinner to weasel her way out of it. But having her friend laugh at her escape attempts was almost as bad sticking around.

She didn’t want to know what he had planned this time and had roughly half an hour before he was due home. If she did shower and go to bed, that would mean skipping dinner which wasn’t really an option since she had missed lunch. She silently cursed her body for needing food to function properly. 

What was this surprise he wanted to try? She couldn’t think of anything they hadn’t tried before. Well, anything short of the relatively vanilla sex they were used to. But nothing ever worked, and she was getting sick of it. She craved the glorious satisfaction of falling apart at someone else’s hands, or mouth, she didn’t really care anymore. 

It also didn’t help that Clarke barely had a moment to herself. Finn didn’t work as many hours as her, which mean that whenever she was home, he was too. She was lucky if she could rub out a quick, desperate orgasm when he was distracted with something other than her. Usually it would happen if he was cooking dinner when she took a shower or she took care of the laundry while he was watching tv. 

So to say that Clarke had been feeling wound up was a severe understatement. It’s not that she was unhappy being with Finn. The 3 years that they have been together harboured some of her fondest memories. He really was the sweetest guy and she loved him enough not to look elsewhere. But boy was he lacking in the bedroom. Although not for lack of trying. 

But the trying almost made it worse. Clarke was sick and tired of him trying again and again to provide her with that sweet release. But every time he started doing something right, a second later it would be replaced with his signature off-putting sloppiness. The only way she ever came when they were intimate is when she would lend a helping hand, literally. She would play with her own clit while he pounded into her like a desperate dog on heat from all directions. 

You’d think after 3 years he would have realised that Clarke couldn’t cum without stimulation to her clit. But he was always too interested in trying to (and these were in his words) make her cum with his ‘big dick’. 

Groaning, Clarke pulled herself off the couch and wandered into their bedroom. Before she had to deal with anything else today, she wanted to wash the hospital smell off her. As she peeled off her clothes and threw them into the laundry hamper, she wondered if shower sex was what Finn had in mind. She really hoped not. 

They tried that the first year they were dating, and Clarke ended up choking on shower water and trying for hours to drain the droplets caught in her left ear. After that she always insisted on separate showers. 

The relaxed state that the warm water lulled her into was interrupted halfway through rinsing her hair out when she heard the front door close. Part of her was happy Finn was home. It had been a particularly shitty day and he always knew how to cheer her up. So, she finished up in the shower and changed into comfortable clothes before walking towards the noise in the kitchen.

“Hey babe” Finn smiled, pulled her into a warm hug and kissed her cheek. That was when Clarke noticed the clean-shaven face. 

"Wow, you really are going all out tonight aren’t you?” She rubbed her thumb over his soft cheek, not breaking the comforting embrace of his arms. 

“Yup. I’m making your favourite for dinner too.” 

Clarke gasped jokingly and raised a hand to her chest. “Burgers?”

“Only the best for my princess, just give me 20 minutes.” Finn winked and placed a chase kiss on her lips before clapping his hands together and digging through the grocery bags.

Clarke took the opportunity to flick through Netflix and find something for them to watch while they ate. Usually they both preferred to watch one episode of a short TV show while they ate. It gave them a good amount of time to eat and let the food settle while they watched. 

She was pleasantly surprised that he was going to this much effort tonight. Finn rarely cooked and had given up on bothering with a clean shave unless there was a special event they were going to. The cooking excited her, but she wasn’t sure why he bothered with the effort to shave. They both knew that she didn’t mind his stubble. 

“Here is your dinner m’lady” 

Clarke almost salivated looking at the huge burger on her plate. 

“Thanks babe, it looks delicious.” 

“Any time princess”. They both knew that was a lie, but she chose to ignore the comment in favour of letting him spoil her. 

They ate relatively quiet, trading small bits of information about their day around watching the tv. As usual, they had just finished eating when the episode finished. Finn had insisted on washing up, making Clarke once again nervous for what tonight would bring. He really was pulling out all the stops. Well, for Finn anyway. 

She just prayed that he wasn’t going to suggest anything tonight that she would have to try and talk him out of. 

Clarke was sitting on her bed, having a two-sided conversation with herself in her mind. Already thinking of the responses to Finn’s question of anal, a threesome or some other request that would have her feeling uncomfortable. She was so far into her internal debate that she didn’t even notice Finn coming into the bedroom. It was only when a small black, unmarked shopping bag was placed beside that she realised. 

“Toys?” Clarke asked hesitantly, watching Finn reach into the bag with a grin on his face. 

“Not exactly.” 

She was confused when the only things in his hands were pieces of dark silky fabric. It didn’t look like lingerie. So that only left one other thing that she could think of. Restraints. Which meant that she wouldn’t be able to touch herself while they were having sex. Fantastic. 

“Take off only your pants and underwear, Scooch up the bed and put your arms up on the headboard.” Finn tapped on her leg and motioned where he wanted her. 

Clarke didn’t really have the energy to fight him on this anymore. If she turned him down they would just end up arguing about it. All she could do now was just give into it and get herself off after he fell asleep. So, with a small sigh she peeled off the desired clothes, lowered her head onto one of the pillows and placed her arms between the metal bars of the bed frame. It felt strange only being naked from the waist down. But it was even stranger that he had wanted it left on. Usually he couldn’t wait to put his hands all over her boobs. 

Finn proceeded to tie her arms tightly to the cold metal with the silky fabric. What she wasn’t expecting though was for him to pull out two much longer lengths of fabric to tie her legs down by her ankles too. Her heart was almost beating out of her chest in nervousness when he leaned up to place something over her eyes to block her vision. 

“Really? I’m not even allowed to see?” 

“Nope. It would completely ruin the surprise. But don’t worry babe, I promise you’ll enjoy it.” 

She’s heard that line before. 

A small part of her wondered if he would even notice her slipping off into a quick nap while he finished up. It’s not like he’s going to notice her eyes being closed. 

“Ok, I’m going to start in a minute but I’m not going to talk, so don’t bother asking questions. If you really start getting uncomfortable though just call out and I’ll stop.”

Clarke didn’t think there was any way to make her more nervous then she was now. She couldn’t move. Couldn’t see. Was too nervous to speak. She could already feel droplets of sweat on her skin that she could do nothing about. Which in turn just made her more irritated. 

“Nod if you’re ready and you understand.” 

It took a lot of courage for her to muster up the one small nod that she could manage. Hopefully it would be over and done with soon like all the other times they had sex. Next time she would take the empty stomach and early bedtime over this for sure. 

Her mind was reeling so much that she didn’t take too much notice of the bedroom door opening. Figuring that Finn must have gone to use the bathroom quickly before they started. 

She thought she knew how this was going to play out. First she would feel his hands playing around with her, not touching anything remotely satisfying for her. Then she would hear the sound of the condom wrapper being torn open. And just before he slid into her, she would hear the click of the lubricant bottle and Finn groaning as he put it on himself. 

So, when none of that happened she didn’t know how to feel. The first thing she felt were slow, patient fingers covered by soft cotton being dragged up both of her ankles to her knees. Finn must be wearing some kind of glove. Was he hoping she’d have some secret kink to fabrics? Had he really thought of nothing better? 

She did have to give him credit though. It was already completely unlike anything he has done before. Was he actually massaging her thighs? 

For the first time in as long as she could remember. Clarke could feel herself starting to get aroused by someone other than herself. So when delicate hands splayed out across the top of her thighs and pushed them apart, she let it happen with no resistance.

A surprise yelp escaped her mouth when she felt the light breeze of a warm breath against her clit. Not touching, but close enough to send a pleasant chill down her spine. Almost as if he was trying to gauge her reaction. Again, patient and nothing like Finn. He really must have put a lot of thought into this. 

All of her senses were on high alert from that point on, and she was actually beginning to get excited about how this was going to play out. The sweat on her body was no longer a burden, but a turn on. She was hot and ready for what was going to happen next. 

She was not expecting the feel of a soft tongue and that same warm breath working its way up the side of her left thigh. Nor the surprised moan that broke free from her mouth as a result. She could already feel how wet she had become by the coolness of the room around her slick heat. As soon as she felt the tongue swap to her right thigh, gloved hands drifted from her legs to her navel, holding her steady. 

“Fuck. Babe. Suck my tits. Please.” She pleaded. 

It shouldn’t have been a tough request. Especially with how much Finn liked to touch them. She was glad that they gave her so much pleasure when she was aroused. And right now, she needed that mouth on her nipples. Hopefully he could put his new skills to the test. 

A noise in the corner of the room threw her off momentarily. She raised her head off the bed before remembering she couldn’t see anyway. It sounded like it came from the old chair in the corner of the room. She shook her head, thinking too much into it. Her hearing was magnified right now. He probably just threw something onto the chair. 

But the mouth on her upper thigh stilled for a second before it was gone completely. It didn’t bother her too much until she realised that it didn’t pull away to take a new position on her chest. It just stopped. 

“Babe?” 

There was no response. Only shuffling. Of course he would do this right as things were getting good. 

“What are you..” 

A silky finger moved up to her lips to stop her from speaking, but nothing was said in response. She was becoming frustrated now, and not the good kind. The earlier build up was amazing. More than she thought she would be getting tonight. But what puzzled her the most was that he wasn’t immediately on her chest at her request. 

But before she had the chance to protest again, hands were being slowly dragged down from her cheeks, to her neck and over her collarbones. All of the breath left her lungs when they finally reached where she wanted them to. Although not grabbing them like he was trying to knead pasta as he usually would. This time it was different. Splayed palms touching every part of them over her shirt, skilful fingers finding her nipples and squeezing with just the right amount of pressure. 

Whoever or wherever Finn was getting these tips from were going to be sent a very expensive fruit basket after this. Maybe her sex life wasn’t doomed after all. 

She couldn’t believe she was missing out on watching every careful stroke, kiss and caress that was bringing her closer to the edge without any direct contact to her now flooded pussy. 

The hands on her chest had barely been there half a minute when they stopped. And she would have sobbed at the loss were it not for the silky hands immediately returning to the lower half of her body. 

Her legs didn’t need to be pushed open again. As soon as she felt the body descending on hers, she opened them as far as she could with the restraints. 

“Please.” 

It was one of the most pathetic sounds she has ever head from her mouth. But it earned a deep groan from the head hovering between her legs that she had never heard before. Maybe this was turning him on too. She hoped so. That would mean this wasn’t a one-time thing.

Trying to progress further, Clarke lifted her pelvis to show her desperation. What she hadn’t expected was for a mouth to be so close to her already. Soft lips slid through her folds with the power of her thrust, brushing against her throbbing clit.

“Ohhh fuck.” 

Her ass had barely landed back onto the bed when she felt the silky hands wrap around her thighs and pull her into a warm mouth. Gone were the slow, careful caresses from earlier. Her pussy was being eaten out like it was the only source of water in a desert. The last time someone had paid half as much attention to her clit was in high school with her first girlfriend. 

She wasn’t sure if Finn was just eager to finish her off, or if he was actually this invested in her pleasure for once. But right now she didn’t care which one it was. All she could focus on was the delicious tongue between her folds. Flicking and sucking on her clit with incredible passion. Every once in a while the talented muscle would dip deeply into her pussy and lick her front wall, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. Another part of her wanted to cry because he had finally found her G Spot after all this time. 

Her breaths were coming out just as fast as the ones she could feel on her centre. So he was enjoying himself. 

“Holy fuck. Keep going. Right there. Oh my god. Right… fucking… there!” 

There was no doubt her wrists would be red when this was over. She was pulling so hard on the restraints, determined to sink her hand down to the head between her legs and pull it even closer. It was almost impossible to stop her legs from shaking, but steady hands kept her thighs open while a generous mouth brought her closer to her peak. 

She screamed even louder when she felt the hum of a drawn-out moan against her clit. But her own cries drowned out the noise. The vibrations kept increasing though, almost as if he was approaching his own orgasm. Which shocked her to think about as there were definitely two hands holding her down.

“Oh yeah. Babe. Fuck yeah. I’m gunna cum.” 

With one very hard suck and teeth lightly grazing against her clit, Clarke finally came. It wasn’t just your usual run of the mill orgasms though. She could without a doubt say it was the best orgasm she has ever had. It felt like an intense flame finally being set free after so long. Every last bit of air in her lungs was pushed out with the groan that left her mouth. Her whole body shook while gentle lips slowly kissed her sensitive clit down from it’s high. 

All she wanted right now was to rip her shirt and bra off and cuddle. But Finn never was much of a cuddler. Always claiming that it made him too hot. 

But right now, she would let him have whatever he wanted. Although she did pray that after this he wouldn’t want her to reciprocate. She felt completely boneless. Hopefully she could just lay here and let him do what he wanted like usual. She knew it was kind of selfish, but this was the first orgasm he had given her without her doing the work herself. 

She sighed when soft lips left one last kiss against her and pulled away. 

“Thank you.” She exhaled. “But do you think you could untie me now? My wrists are kind of sore”

Nothing came in response to her question. Surely he didn’t want to keep her like this while he finished? 

The room was still quiet apart from the almost silent sound of fabric shifting and something falling lightly on the bed. Fingers soon found their way back between her legs. Although this time it was just skin. At least the gloves are off. 

The hand was almost too gentle considering the orgasm she just had. But she was thankful for it as it was still too sensitive. She felt what could have been two fingers enter her and scoop up some of her juices quickly before leaving. It confused her why he would bother doing that, but she was beyond asking questions now. 

She was just thankful a minute later when the restraints around her legs and arms were untied and she was free to move her limbs again. The piece around her eyes was the last to leave. 

When she finally blinked them open, the harsh bedroom light assaulted her pupils. But Finn was over her a second later, blocking the light slightly with his body.

“How was that?” 

It was obvious that he wasn’t done with her. Not from the feel of his length against her leg. She stopped his wandering hands for a moment to take his face between her hands.

“Finn, that was incredible. I literally have no words except thank you.” 

What else was she supposed to say? Thank you for my first orgasm after 3 years. Or thank you for finally trying? His smile was almost brighter then the lights in their room. She smiled back at him and leant up for a kiss. She could taste herself slightly on his lips, but she didn’t mind one bit. It served to remind her of the start of their night. 

The reminder came in handy during the next 5 minutes while he pounded into her. She couldn’t believe that after what he had just done, it was completely back to normal again with the sex. But she could deal with it now if he kept giving her head like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first scene from Lexa's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I was pretty happy with how this chapter turned out. I did a lot of back and forth reading between the two chapters to make sure everything added up. I hope you enjoy!

“You want me to do what?” Lexa questioned around a bite of her sandwich.

She had met up with her cousin Lincoln every Tuesday at lunch for as long as she can remember. But the topic of her job had always been awkwardly tiptoed around. He knew what she did, but the questions of ‘how’s work’ usually warrant much different answers than your everyday nine to five. So, she was a bit thrown off by the forwardness of Lincolns request. 

Lincoln slumped in his chair, looking uncomfortable and slightly agitated. She wanted to laugh at him but held off because it seemed important. 

“Look Lexa you know I’d never ask in any other situation. But Finn asked me if I knew anyone and I didn’t want to turn him away. Octavia is always saying how unhappy her friend is.” 

Ok teasing over, it really was too hard to put shit on him when he was trying to be helpful. Her cousin would give anyone the shirt off his back if he thought it would help. 

She sighed, putting her sandwich back on her plate and dusting the crumbs off her hands.

“Ok fine, I’ll meet with him. Send me his number.” 

\---------

This was how Lexa found herself sitting on the couch in Finn Collin’s apartment, dressed casually in blue jeans and a black shirt to not attract attention. 

“So Lincoln tells me you’ve been doing this for a while now, how did you get into this anyway?” 

“Not to be rude Mr Collins, but I’m not here to talk about me. I’m here because you need me to provide a service.”

She could see the terrified look in his eye at her straightforwardness, smirking internally that she had already established a position of power over him. 

“Right, sorry. My girlfriend has been under the pump at work lately, and our sex life has taken a turn for the worse. She rarely wants to be intimate anymore and when she does it’s like she isn’t into it. So, I was hoping that’s where you could help me.”

Lexa paused. Surely Lincoln had told him she was a lesbian and would only touch other women, otherwise this was going to get awkward. 

“Just to be clear, you know that my services only extend to women. I can help you spice things up, but you will in no way touch me, and vice versa.” 

Finn awkwardly cleared his throat, blushing at her bluntness. Good, she thought. Men like this are always much easier to control. 

“I…Um.. That won’t be a problem. I was kind of hoping we could figure something out so that Clarke would think it was me anyway. It’s not going to be much help in the long run if she knows it was someone else. I just want to flick the restart button, you know?” 

Finn swallowed hard, as if waiting for her to strike at any moment. 

God. How she loathed men like this. Men who thought the pleasure of their partners took a back seat to their own. Finn didn’t care about making his girlfriend feel good. He just wanted her to think he was good in bed so she would want to have sex with him more often. 

But if she didn’t take jobs just because she wasn’t a fan of people she would be out of business very fast. People are gross.

“Fine, but that’s going to be extra because it requires a lot of extra preparation before and cautiousness during. We will have to set some ground rules. You’ll also need to follow my instructions very carefully. 

The idiot was nodding like hula girl on someone’s car dash but said nothing else. 

“First rule. You speak of this conversation with no one. Not your friends, colleges or neighbours. Heck, not even a stranger at the bar.”

She watched him to make sure he was paying attention. He hadn’t stopped nodding. 

“Second rule. Under no circumstances are you to give your girlfriend my name or contact information if she finds out the truth. I don’t get in the middle of other people’s relationships.

He actually seemed more than happy with the second rule. 

“Third and final rule. Payment is to be made upfront and no refunds are given if you change your mind.” 

Finn wiped his palms against his shorts before leaning over to offer his hand to shake. “Deal. But I have a few of my own conditions.”

Why is he bothering to shake her hand before he states his own conditions? She frowns but shakes his hand anyway. 

“Which are?” She says with an air of boredness. 

“I undress Clarke myself before you turn up. Obviously you’ll need access to her bottom half, but the top half is reserved for me only.” 

Is he serious? He’s happy for her to touch his girlfriend in her most intimate place, but she can’t look at her breasts?

A strange request, but not enough to stop her from doing her job. At least he seems to have found his balls. 

“Fine. Is there anything else or shall we proceed with the planning?” 

“Nope. So long as you get the job done that’s all that matters.”

The nerve. 

“Mr Collins I can assure you that I wouldn’t be sitting here if I couldn’t ‘get the job done.” She can’t remember the last time she’s used air quotes, but it seemed like the only way to get her point across with him. She had to explain things on his level. 

“Right, sure.” And there goes that blush again. Right back to square one. 

“Prior to me arriving on the chosen day, I’ll need you to shave off all of your facial hair. There needs to be absolutely no stubble whatsoever.”

He looked confused at that request. She really did have her work cut out for her this time.

“It’s so your girlfriend won’t notice the lack of facial hair if I need to use my mouth during the session.” 

She could have slapped the disgusted look right off his face. Lexa didn’t even know this girl and already knew she deserved better. 

“I also need a small sample of your cologne and will drop off a bag to you the day before with instructions to follow on the day. The bag will have everything you need to prepare your girlfriend for the session. I will be waiting at your front door for you to let me in when she’s ready” 

He seemed to be taking note of everything she was saying, so hopefully he could follow the simple instructions in the bag.

“Do you have any more questions for me?” 

“Are you free tomorrow?” 

\--------------------

It was 7:15pm the next day when Lexa was once again standing at the front door to Finns apartment. They had been messaging from her work phone to make sure everything was on track. She grew impatient as the minutes ticked on. Every extra second spent waiting was more time she had to wait to finish watching OITNB. 

It wasn’t until 7:32 that the front door finally opened. She rolled her eyes at his overly excited attitude, noting the tent in his pants already. 

Lexa followed him through the apartment and into what she presumed was their bedroom. What she hadn’t thought of before, and would realise later was her first mistake, was that she had no idea what her client looked like. So, when she saw the half-naked blonde beauty tied up on the bed she almost gave herself away with the gasp that left her mouth. 

She had to remind herself that she was here to do a job. But it certainly didn’t feel like a job anymore. It felt like a privilege. How could a goddess like this be with someone so selfish to her needs? 

Lexa shook herself out of her thoughts. She was here to do a job. 

It surprised her that Finn had actually left out the box as she requested. Usually over eager people like him tended to forget a few steps and made it much harder to do her job properly. She dug through the box for the silk gloves and pulled them over her hands and down her arms. They were elbow length on purpose. She wanted to avoid as much skin contact as she could to not give herself away. 

She knew it was very unlikely a small bit of contact on her arm could do that. But she prided herself on being thorough. Lexa Woods was never one to skip corners. She quickly checked her hair to make sure the bun on top of her head would hold before walking over to the bed. 

The girl on the bed - Clarke, she thinks her name is, already looks ready for this to be over. She would have her work cut out for her this time, but she was happy to oblige a literal goddess. Quick wouldn’t do in this situation. The blonde was clearly not aroused, so Lexa would have to build her up first. 

With feline grace, Lexa dragged her gloved fingers up Clarke’s lower body starting with her ankles and working up towards her thighs. No reaction. She briefly wonders if the girl has gone to sleep.

Testing her theory, Lexa started to lightly massage her pale thighs. Ok, here we go. Now we’re getting somewhere. The blonde was visibly relaxing to her touch, so she took it as a good sign to progress. 

Lexa, wanting to see what she was dealing with pushed the shapely thighs apart easily. Fuck. This girl won every single part of the gene pool lottery. Even her closely shaved pussy was a work of art. She leaned her head down further and blew a small breath against the bundle of nerves peeking out between pale pink lips. The reaction almost startled her, it was the first thing the girl had done to properly acknowledge her existence. 

Finn seemed more surprised by his girlfriends’ reactions then she was. The idiot was standing right next to her as if he was making sure she was doing the right thing. She would have shooed him away if she wasn’t worried that the blonde might hear. So instead she chose to pretend he wasn’t there. 

Lexa couldn’t wait to get her mouth on the girls slightly sweaty skin. She dragged her tongue up the softest looking piece of skin on the inside of the blonde’s thigh. The girl moaned desperately in response and it was one of the most arousing things she had ever heard. Next came the most arousing thing she’d ever seen. Wetness. Clear liquid being squeezed out of the girl’s pussy courtesy of her clenching hole.

She wasn’t sure who was more desperate at this stage. Lexa wanted to taste the heady arousal that was invading her nostrils. The girl obviously wanted to cum. It was a win-win in her books. 

She gave the other thigh the same attention, so it didn’t feel left out. She was a generous lover like that. They were both more than ready, so Lexa positioned her hands over the blonde’s navel to prepare her for her mouth. What she wasn’t expecting was the girl to speak before she had the chance to take her first taste. 

“Fuck. Babe. Suck my tits. Please” The girl pleaded. 

Lexa wanted to groan. She was so close to tasting paradise. 

Before she had a second to process the request, Finn was motioning with his hands for her to back away. Oh no. She was already in too deep now for this fucker to mess up her work. 

With her deadliest gaze, she flicked her head to the side of the room where a chair was pushed up against the wall. They were basically having a silent argument with their eyes and facial expressions alone. Lexa won, obviously. All it took was one look at the door and a raise of her eyebrow to convey that she would leave to get him to back down. 

The idiot practically slumped into the chair, it was quiet but not silent. The girl beneath her raised her head in the direction of the noise. Everything went deadly silent after that and Lexa was almost too worried to move. But the shake of her head suggested that she believed that she was hearing things. 

She needed to get back on track before this got even worse. Retracting from her position, Lexa stood up and looked over to Finn. It felt stupid to even have to ask, but it was his one rule. If she broke his, he could easily break one of hers. 

This was by far the most intense game of charades she has ever participated in. Lexa pointed to Clarke’s breasts then back at herself, hoping he would understand the question. He did, if his sour face was any indication. Finn shook his head, Lexa was just about to point over to the door again before the blonde spoke.

“Babe?” 

Lexa glared at him and looked down at her bare wrist to indicate the time. Finn gritted his teeth but reluctantly agreed, slumping back into the chair like a kid that was just told off for not sharing. 

She didn’t waste any more time after receiving the confirmation. Walking back over to the bed with determination. 

“What are you..”

Lexa reached out to place a finger over the blondes ridiculously soft looking lips. She could tell that she had to move this along before the girl ended up giving up completely. 

Not wanting to stir the pot, Lexa decided to leave the girls shirt where it was. It would only complicate the arrangement between her and Finn if she were to give into the girls request fully. 

But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t take advantage of what she was given. The girl was drop dead gorgeous after all. 

Lexa once again dragged her fingers down the girls face, pulling that sweet bottom lip down slightly before descending down her neck and towards her chest. She could feel the girl visibly react when her hands cupped surprisingly large breasts. Her shirt did well to hide their size, but Lexa could barely fit them into her hands. 

She had to give Finn some credit. If these were her girlfriends breasts, she would be protective of them too. She could only imagine what they looked like. 

Her fantasies got the best of her as she discovered the glorious twins with her palms and fingers. She guessed where the blonde’s nipples were and started to squeeze, knowing that the shirt would get rid of a lot of the sensitivity. Her guess must have been correct if the reaction was anything to go by. 

But she had a job to do. Now was not the time to indulge in her fantasies. The girl looked plenty worked up from the short treatment, so Lexa decided for the both of them that it was time for the finale. She was working her hands back down the glorious body, ready to push the blonde’s legs back open when they parted all on their own. Lexa couldn’t help but notice how perfectly she fitted between the girls thighs. 

“Please.”

Oh man was she ready. That whimpered ‘please’ would be stuck on repeat in Lexa’s mind until the day she died. She made the mistake of actually groaning in response and immediately blushed. Not once has she ever been so deeply invested in her work. This was no doubt going to end badly for her. But she wasn’t one to leave a lady waiting.

Thankfully, Clarke didn’t seem to notice her slip up. Instead, tilting her pelvis up in her eagerness and rubbing her wetness right onto Lexa’s mouth. She was frozen in place as she felt wet lips part and allow a hard nub rub against her chin.

“Ohhh fuck.”

Lexa’s body woke from her trance the moment the musky taste brushed her lips. She went straight into autopilot, wrapping her lips around the blonde’s clit and sucking hard. This was by far the best pussy she had ever tasted, and she wouldn’t even be able to say goodbye. 

She listened to the girls body, taking note of what she liked. What made her mewl. What made her body curl in ecstasy. She paid the most attention to her clit, figuring out quickly that it was her favoured of the two methods. That didn’t stop her from slipping her tongue into the warm, wet pussy and fluttering it against the spongy front wall though. Because that was Lexa’s favourite. 

Unfortunately for Lexa, it was all coming to an end rather quickly. The blonde’s breaths were picking up dramatically, indicating that she was getting close.

“Holy fuck. Keep going. Right there. Oh my god. Right… fucking… there!” 

She wanted to bottle the smells. Record the noises. Never forget a single fucking thing about the worlds most perfect woman. Lexa moaned at the delicious thought of reliving this whenever she wanted. 

“Oh yeah. Babe. Fuck yeah. I’m gunna cum.” 

Although she didn’t want this to end. She also wanted the blond to have the best orgasm of her life. She started sucking even harder and finished with a light graze of her teeth over the engorged clit. The moan she was rewarded with was better than any money she could have made from this. 

It was just as powerful as the shake of the girl’s body. Lexa wouldn’t be surprised if this was the first orgasm in a while that she hadn’t had to fake. 

Because she was a gentlewoman, Lexa took her sweet time bringing the blonde down from her high. It had nothing to do with the fact that Lexa didn’t want to part with the girl. Nothing. 

She allowed herself a final parting kiss on the well worked pussy before pulling away. Finn was up beside her in a heartbeat, trying to shoo her out the door. He was very clearly ready for his turn. Poor girl. 

“Thank you. But do you think you could untie me now? My wrists are kind of sore.” 

Lexa took pride in that thank you. She wishes she could have told the girl she was welcome. Told her to call her any time. But she couldn’t. This was the first time in a long time that she didn’t like her job. 

She busied herself with taking off the gloves and leaving them on the bed to keep up the illusion. Finn looked about ready to push her out of the room. But she had one last thing to do before she left. 

She reached back down between the blondes’ legs and ran her fingers through the silky wetness again. It felt incredible between her fingers and she wanted nothing more than to pop them into her mouth. But instead she smeared her fingers over Finns lips.

He looked absolutely disgusted by the act and went to wipe it off with the back of his hand. But she grabbed it before he had the chance. She pointed at her own face where she could feel the cum drying to her lips and chin. He seemed to finally understand but didn’t look any happier about it. 

She licked her lips mockingly, casting one last glance at the beautiful blonde on the bed before leaving the room. 

“May we meet again” She whispered to herself as she closed the front door quietly behind her.


End file.
